Spiritual Curse
by PrincessZeldaBelle
Summary: The Twinrova try to return with a deadly spell...
1. Chapter 1

Spiritual Curse, Chapter 1

PG

All characters belong to Nintendo.

The Spirit Temple was bathed in blood.  Nabooru followed the trails through the twists and turns of the temple, up the winding staircases.  She came to a stop before the great statue of the Goddess of the Sands, the face still missing from when the young hero had come through several months before, ridding the temple of Koume and Kotake, the Twinrova.  The chamber was deathly silent save for the strange dripping noise that caught the Gerudo's attention.  Crimson drops fell from the opening in the face of the statue, landing in a growing puddle at her feet.  Nabooru swallowed hard, stepping onto the platform as it began to rise.  She was not necessarily scared of what she would find up there…she just couldn't stomach the site of blood.  She never could really, she just held herself well before others.  But here in the depths of her temple, she was entirely alone. 

            She reached the top quickly, the trail of blood flowing from under the door leading to the highest chamber in the temple, the Chamber of the Goddess.  A loud cackling shattered the silence, followed by a second of higher pitch.  She drew her scimitar, kicking the door in.  The Twinrova circled high above the stone platform in the center of the room, laughing hysterically.  Nabooru was unseen as she sped to the side of the platform, shielding herself from there vision.  They had imprisoned her for seven long years, brainwashing her to do their bidding.  She would have her revenge and keep them out of this world.  She sheathed her sword quickly, climbing up the side of the platform's wall.  The blood trickled down beside her, but she did not notice.  A fire burned within her, calling her to take revenge.  She reached the top, drawing her scimitar once again.  It did not stay in her hand for long, though, as her eyes fell upon the source of the blood.  The blade clattered to the stone as her hands went to her mouth.

            "You're too late, little girl," Koume said, circling high above her.  Kotake followed, circling opposite above her.

            "He cannot save you this time," Kotake said.  "Hyrule is ours!"  They each charged a ball of magic in their hands, one of fire, one of ice, hurling them at her.  Nabooru flipped out of the way, through the trail of crimson.  She landed next to the slain body of Link in disbelief.  He had defeated them once before…what happened this time?  Nabooru looked up as the witch sisters closed in on her.

            "The blood of the hero slain to bring us back," Koume chanted.

            "From the one he least expected the attack." Kotake finished.  

Her eyes fell upon a figure cloaked in shadow, flourishing two swords.  Her eyes quickly shot back up to the Twinrova as they charged their magic again, this time hitting Nabooru.  Their laughter filled the chamber as she screamed and writhed in pain.  She sat up in bed, screaming.  Her sheets clung to her body as she threw them aside, the laughter of the Twinrova echoing in her ears.  Her door slammed open, two Gerudo guards rushing in, brandishing their spears.

"Nabooru," one asked.  "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" she breathed, not really sure if she was.  "It was… just a dream.  A terrible… terrible dream." The guards looked at her wearily, but bowed out nonetheless.  Nabooru looked out her window, over the shifting sands of the Haunted Wasteland to the Spirit Temple.  It stood black against the dark sapphire sky, two tiny pinpoints of light shining from the center of the black.  

She took a deep breath, lying back down upon her bed.  It was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Spiritual Curse Chapter 2

PG

All characters belong to Nintendo.

Princess Zelda toiled mindlessly in her garden.  She was bored with little else to do some days than play in her garden.  When Link was around, there was always something to do.  Learn better to fence and fight, talk, or sometimes, the best of all, just be held in his strong arms.  She felt no safer anywhere else.  But today, he was not around, so she had to find ways to amuse herself.

            She had picked a few flowers, mostly just running her hands through the foliage unconsciously.  She was startled when her head guard came into the garden so quickly.

            "Your Highness," he said, bowing deeply.  "Please forgive the intrusion, but there is someone here to see you."

            "Oh?  Who?"

            "The Gerudo Nabooru."  He stood up straight, looking slightly confused, mixed with concern.

            "Please, show her here."

            "Shall I stay with you, milady?"

            "Thank you, but that will not be necessary.  I assure you, she is quite trustworthy."  The guard bowed out, leaving the princess alone.  _I wonder what has brought Nabooru so far from the valley?_  It was but a moment before the beautiful Gerudo came around the corner.  Zelda stood, smiling brightly.  "Nabooru!  It's so good to see you."  She clasped Nabooru's hands in her own, squeezing them gently.

            "Yes, if only it were under better circumstances that I came," Nabooru replied.  It was then that Zelda noticed the sleeplessness lining her eyes.

            "Is something wrong?"

            "I had a terrible dream last night," she started, sitting on the stone bench.  "Is Link here?"

            "He's gone to Kokiri Village for the day."

Nabooru related the details of her dream vividly.  Zelda listened intently as the Gerudo related the detail for detail the horrid visions.  Her breath caught in her throat as she came to the end, finding Link's body encircled by the Twinrova.  "I can't be sure that it was nothing more than a dream.  It was so vivid and real that I could feel everything, hear everything…it was terrible."  Nabooru composed herself quickly, pushing the image of the fallen hero from her mind.  "Just to be safe, tell Link to watch his back.  We are coming upon the blood moon at the end of this week…  I will search for any sign of the spell they spoke of in my dream.  Hopefully, if it does exist, it will give some answers."

"Please do that.  I will see to it that Link stays safe."  Nabooru left the princess to her thoughts.  "May the Goddesses be with you," she said softly as Nabooru turned the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Spiritual Curse Chapter 3

PG

All characters belong to Nintendo.

Link arrived at the castle drawbridge just before sunset.  He smiled, nodding to the guards in the stone hut as he crossed over into Hyrule Castle Town and the marketplace.  It was fairly empty, so late in the afternoon.  A few of the strange wild dogs that somehow disappeared during the day had begun to emerge as Link led Epona toward the castle.

Ever since the fall of Ganondorf, Link had vowed to protect Zelda and the Temple of Time.  He didn't mind staying here in this time.  There was little left for him in his childhood, save Saria.  But even still, had he gone back, who was to say that Ganondorf would not arise again?  All of his work then would have been in vain and he would be forced to start all over again.  Not to mention he loved Zelda dearly.  From the moment he laid eyes on her as a young child he felt a strange connection with her.  Meeting again seven years later awoke in him something more.  She had felt it too, both knowing somehow they were destined to be together.  

He smiled to himself, thinking of his love as he took Epona to the stables.  He unsaddled her, brushing her down, all the while anxious to see Zelda.  He finished quickly as the sun set behind the Valley Mountains, walking briskly toward the castle.

It was some time before he finally found her, sitting in her garden where she had stayed the day.  "Hey," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.  She looked up, a small smile crossing her lips as he walked up to her.  She didn't want to tell him about Nabooru's dream…but she knew she had to.  She stood slowly up, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.  "Are you okay?" he asked, enfolding his arms about her.

She inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly.  "Yeah," she replied softly.  "Yeah, it was just a strange day."  Link sat down on the soft grass, pulling her down with him.

"What happened?"

"Nabooru came to the castle today.  She had had a strange dream last night.  The Twinrova had killed you to resurrect themselves."  Link creased his brow.

"I'm sure it was just a dream," he said, squeezing her gently.  "I've defeated them once before.  If I had to I could do it again."

"That's what I had thought too, but Nabooru pointed out that this week is the blood moon.  She said she would look into any spells that they might be able to place because of it, and she would let us know."  Link placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face to his.  "Just promise me you'll be careful this week.  I don't know what I would do if I lost you again."

"Zelda, you're not going to lose me…"  
  


"Just promise me Link.  Please."

"All right.  I promise.  You'll have nothing to worry about."  He leaned down, kissing her gently.

"Thank you," she whispered, a small smile crossing her lips.  Link lay back on the grass, butterflies in his stomach.  Not because of what had just happened, but for what was about to.  Zelda nestled her head into his shoulder as they started up at the evening stars slowly appearing in the darkening sky.

"Zelda, have you thought much about the future?" he asked suddenly.  Confused by the strange question, Zelda tilted her head up to look at him.  His crystal blue eyes fixed on some distant point, unmoving.  "I mean, in general…"

"Not really," she answered quietly, following his eyes back up to the sky.  "I've been concentrating more on erasing the last seven years from the face of Hyrule.  Why do you ask?"

"No reason really."

"Link," she said, propping herself up on her arm, "if there's only one thing in this world you don't do well, it's lie."  She smiled, wondering what he was hiding.  Link smiled in return, reaching into his pouch.  He produced a much smaller leather bag, the flap closed by a tiny pearl button.

"When I was in the forest today, Saria told me of my mother," he started, mindlessly turning the small bag over in his hand.  "She had never known her, but the Deku Tree Sprout told her what he knew.  Saria then told me what she had learned, as well as where her belongings had been hidden all these years."  Link was learning one thing very quickly: the Triforce of Courage gave him great strength and bravery in battle, but did nothing for him concerning affairs of the heart.  He swallowed hard, propping himself up on his elbow as he opened the small bag.  "Anyhow, I was thinking…about _our_ future… There's no more traveling through time now and I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that I would fight Ganon a thousand times over if you…" he reached into the bag, pulling out a small ring… "would…"  He slipped his mother's ring onto her slender finger.  Somehow, it fit perfectly.  Her breath caught in her throat as he stumbled over the words.  She raised a finger to his lips, silencing him as she leaned close to him.

"Yes," she whispered, kissing him passionately.  She smiled as she pulled away, lying back down with him, admiring the ring.  It was a simple band of silver with a tiny ruby, emerald, and sapphire set into the band as the three points of a triangle.  She again rested her head in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes, her worries of Nabooru's dream forgotten.  She soon fell asleep in the comfort of his embrace.

Link carried her through the castle to her chamber high in one of the towers.  He laid her down upon the bed, covering her with a thin blanket.  He kissed her lips softly, whispering, "Sleep well, my princess."  He backed away, closing the door to her chamber softly.  He made it about halfway down the hall to the stairs before he was stopped in his tracks by a scream.  "Zelda!"  He turned back, running down the hall.  The door to her chamber had been locked.  He drew his sword, kicking the door in.  The chamber was empty, Zelda's bedding strewn across the room toward the open window.  She screamed again as he bolted to the window.  His eyes scanned the castle grounds frantically, finally spotting the princess as she kicked one of the many Lizalfos holding her.  She escaped his grasp long enough to run a few paces before another leapt upon her, knocking her to the ground.  Link leapt onto the windowsill as a Lizalfo jumped into the window, knocking him back.  He landed on the soft bedding, reaching into his pouch quickly, hurling his boomerang at the giant lizard.  The boomerang struck it, knocking it back out of the window.  Link leapt to his feet, vaulting through the window, rolling as he hit the tiled rooftop below the window.  He ran along the edge of the turret, jumping down quickly.  "Zelda!" he called out as he neared the group of struggling Lizalfos.  It was then that he noticed they were dragging her toward a spot in the grass that had turned purple with an evil light radiating from it.  Zelda turned in their grasp as she and her captors noticed the hero coming up quickly behind them.  

"Link!" she shouted as several of the lizards attacked him.  He tried to fight them off, but there were so many, they smothered him completely.  Casting his Din's Fire spell, Link quickly emerged from the group.  By this time, the Lizalfos had dragged the princess to the purple light, forcing her into it.  She struggled, trying to make her way out of it as the remaining group of Lizalfos attacked Link.  She sank quickly as he slashed his way through the line of giant lizard warriors.  He could see Zelda through the line; only her head and arm were left as she tried to free herself.

"Zelda!" Link cried out.  He was surrounded by one final circle.  He took stance, charging his sword, executing a perfect spin attack.  Zelda's hand sank into the purple ground, the light flashing as the ground returned to normal.  Link leapt, trying to reach her before it was too late, landing hard on the solid grass.  "No!"  He clawed at the grass, nothing more than dirt beneath it.


	4. Chapter 4

Spiritual Curse Chapter 4

PG

All characters belong to Nintendo.

It had been a week since the disappearance of Zelda and nothing had turned up.  No one else had seen how Zelda disappeared.  They were beginning to wonder if in fact it was by magical means that she had vanished and not her own.  They had searched every inch of Hyrule, yet there was not a trace of the Princess anywhere.  

The six Sages had gathered along with the head of each legion of Zelda's guards that had been leading searches throughout Hyrule.  They all silenced as the Hero of Time stepped into the great hall without a sound.  He had said very little in the last seven days.  People were beginning to wonder, yet none dared say a word.  Ruto placed a hand on Saria, gently pushing her forward.  "Link?" she started slowly.  "Can we talk?"  Link said nothing as he sat down.  "Could you all excuse us for a few minutes?"  The small crowd made their way out of the hall, all looking at Link as he stared straight at Saria.  Many noticed that he was not actually looking _at_ her, but more through her.  Rauru was the last out, closing the door softly behind him.

"They all think I've lost my mind, don't they?" he started quietly.

"Well, not any more than before," the Kokiri girl said, with a smile.  It quickly faded when she saw that Link found no humor in something he had always commented about himself.  "It's not that no one believes you, it's just that we've looked everywhere.  Some of the guards have suggested that perhaps…" She paused, watching his eyes.  How hollow they seemed, as though a part of him had disappeared with Zelda.  "They wonder if perhaps she had left on her own accord."

"No."  His fists slammed down onto the table, startling the girl.  "She would not have just left.  Saria, you don't understand…"

"I didn't say _I_ believed it.  I'm just telling you what the others are beginning to think."

"She was kidnapped by an army of Lizalfos.  They dragged her to a strange vortex of some sort and she disappeared…"

"I believe you, Link," Saria said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "I really do.  But if she were kidnapped, why haven't we received a ransom or something like that?"

"I don't know," Link replied, burying his face in his hands. The image of Zelda sinking into the ground flashed through his mind…along with another memory, nearly forgotten in the midst of everything else clouding his mind.  The memory of Nabooru, when he had first met her.  It had technically been seven years ago that the Twinrova had captured her in that same purple light!  "That's it!" he cried out, jumping out of the chair.

"What?  What's it?" Saria said, becoming more worried for her friend.  Link threw open the doors of the great hall, startling everyone on the other side.

"Nabooru!" he said, pulling the Ocarina of Time from his pouch.  "We're going to the Spirit Temple."

"What?" Nabooru said, shocked.  "Link, I've already checked the Temple.  There was nothing there.  Besides, tonight is the blood moon."

"Exactly.  If Koume and Kotake are going to do anything, it will be tonight."

"But I found nothing on the spell they spoke of in my dream.  We don't know what they're going to do, if anything at all."

 "Doesn't matter. We have to go, now!"  He placed the Ocarina to his lips, playing the Requiem of Spirit.  In a flash of yellow light, he disappeared from the castle.  The Sages looked to each other, quickly turning into small balls of light, following the path left by Link.


	5. Chapter 5

Spiritual Curse Chapter 5

PG

All characters belong to Nintendo.

Link was the first to arrive, the power of the Ocarina's song faster than that of the Sages.  He looked to the Spirit Temple, covered in a strange purple glow.  He ran to the steps of the temple, stopping.  The Sages landed behind him, each regaining their normal form.

"My temple!" Nabooru said, running for the door.  She hit the barrier, a flash of lightening enclosing around her, throwing her back.  They could hear the cackle of the witch sisters as Link rushed to the Gerudo's side.

"It seems as though they've placed a powerful spell upon the temple," Rauru said.  "Nothing can enter without a powerful shield."  Link looked up, understanding what he meant.

"We will watch over her, Brother," Darunia said.  "Go save the princess."

"And be careful, Link," Saria added, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Aren't I always?" he said, the former gleam of mischief returning to his crystal blue eyes.  He reached into his pouch, pulling out a small blue crystal.  Holding it between his palms, he chanted a short phrase.  He placed his hands on the ground as the crystal grew around him into the powerful spell of Nayru's Love.  He stood, looking back through the blue force field before running through the spell of the witches into the Spirit Temple.

The temple was unnervingly quiet.  More so than it had been the first time he came through here.  He walked slowly at first, to the lift that would take him up toward the statue of the Sand Goddess.  He rounded the corners has he had before, finding himself back in the large chamber with the great statue.  The platform that would take him up to the broken-away face still waited for him, just as he had left it.  He stepped on carefully, drawing his sword, ready for anything.  He leapt into the face of the statue, approaching the hidden Chamber of the Goddess.  The door opened for him, slamming shut tightly behind as he stepped through.  He looked around the dark room, only the light of the setting sun filtering in.  The moon would rise soon, and whatever Twinrova had planned, he was ready for.  He scanned the room as his eyes adjusted, looking for any sign of Zelda or the sisters for that matter.  The room was deathly still as he climbed the center platform, just as he had not so long ago.  The surface of the platform was still scorched from the attack of the sisters, covered in a fine layer of dust.  But something was not right.  He could feel that he was not alone.  The silent torches on the walls suddenly burst to life, filling the chamber with harsh firelight.  He turned slowly, finding a figure in black charging him, wielding two large swords.  He barely managed to bring his shield up fast enough to block them, pushing off his attacker.  The attacker back-flipped away, landing squarely on his feet.  He brandished the swords, almost mockingly.  Link looked over the attacker, noticing it was not like any creature he had ever fought before.  It looked too much like a person, but there were no distinguing features to prove whether his first thought was correct or not.  Even the eyes were covered with a thin black mesh, masking his identity.  They ran at each other, Link locking the attacker's two swords with his own.  They pushed off each other, the attacker jumping forward swiftly, raining down blow after blow upon Link.  He twisted the swords around rapidly, spinning in an all too familiar way.  Link was caught off guard, as both swords sliced deep into his right arm.  He cried out in pain as he could hear the cackling of the sisters ring through the chamber.  He looked up as he continued to block the attack to see the Twinrova's spirits flying in circles above them.  

"You mustn't kill him yet, my pet," Koume said.

"You must wait for the moon to rise," Kotake added.  The attacker backed off, breathing heavily.  

"Where's Zelda?" Link demanded, looking to the spirits.

"Now if we were to tell you that," Koume started.

"It would take away from all of the fun," Kotake finished as the sisters began to laugh again.

"The moon will rise any moment," Koume said.

"And with your blood, hero, we will rise again, more powerful than even the mighty Ganondorf!" Link's eyes followed Kotake around in the circle as she said these words, remembering Nabooru's dream.  His eyes drifted back down to the man in black, who stood, swords up and ready, awaiting the command of the witches.  Link stepped forward cautiously; the attacker stood still, unmoving.  He had to be quick if he were to see if his gut feeling was true.  He came within arms' reach of the minion, sword and shield ready.

"You are daring, hero," Koume said.  "But you are too slow."

"The moon rises!" Kotake cried out, her eyes cast upon the blood red moon.  "Finish him!"  Link grabbed the hood masking the attacker before leaping away as the swords came at him, flailing.  Golden locks fell around the face of the attacker as her swords came dangerously close to Link's face.

"Zelda…" he breathed.  She did not seem to recognize him as their eyes locked.  There was a strangeness to her eyes that he could not explain.  He knew that she must have been under a spell of the witches, yet he didn't have time to think about how to break it.  She was attacking fast and furious as the witches laughed louder.  He back-flipped away, trying to think fast while reacting faster.

"Such a dilemma, eh Kotake?" Koume said, laughing.

"Yes, yes, Koume.  Does he kill his love or let his love kill him.  Decisions, decisions."

"No!" Link cried out.  There had to be another way.  He knew he couldn't kill her, and yet if she killed him, Hyrule would fall to the Twinrova and all would be lost.  He had to somehow stop her without causing any fatal damage.  He threw his shield aside, beginning his attack.  He fought hard, blocking every swing of both swords she brought down upon him.  He swung, knocking one of the swords from her hand.  It landed well off the platform.  She continued fighting with the remaining sword, neither giving any ground.  They circled as they fought, Link swinging carefully so as not to deal a mortal wound.  He continued to aim for her sword, hitting just right to send it flying in the other direction, away from the first sword.  She fell back from the blow as Link fell to his knees, holding his sword to her throat.

"It's over," Link said to the witch sisters.  "Release her."

"This is not done yet," Zelda hissed, grabbing his shirt, hoisting him over.  She launched him with her legs, off the side of the platform.  She rolled onto her feet quickly, leaping down.  He had landed on his back, the force of the blow knocking his sword several feet away.  She grabbed it, holding it to his throat before he could scramble to his feet.  "Now, it shall be finished."  She stopped as something flashed in her eyes.  Had she truly been out for blood, she could have easily sliced his throat by now.

"Zelda," he said quietly, "fight it.  Fight their magic."  Her eyes grew wide before slitting again.  Her gripped tightened on the hilt as the sisters cried out from above them.

"Finish him!  Quickly!" They cried in unison.  Link wasted little time, grabbing her shirt, pulling her to him.  He knew she was in there, and he had to try something, anything.  He kissed her, hoping if nothing else, it would catch her off guard long enough to overtake her.  She dropped the sword, collapsing in his grasp.  He let her go as she fell to the ground, grabbing the sword.  "No!!" the Twinrova cried out.

"You fool!" Koume cried out, turning to her sister.  "I told you we should have placed her in something more concealing so he would not discover her!"

"I'm not the fool," Kotake snapped.  "You're the one who thought it would be brilliant to brainwash her.  That was our only chance and you ruined it!"  They continued to bicker until they were nothing more than the silent air circling in the Temple.

Link kept his eyes locked on Zelda as she clambered onto her hands and knees, shaking her head.  "What…happened?"  She looked up to Link as he lowered his sword.  "Link?  What's…going on?"  He sheathed his sword, helping the Princess to her feet.

"I'll tell you on the way home," he said, putting his arm around her, leading her from the Chamber of the Goddess.


End file.
